Ini Bukan Mampuku
by Uzumaki NaMa
Summary: SasuHina/AU/Sungguh! Menjadi jenius itu memang menyenangkan. Tapi, menjadi jenius diantara dua orang bodoh, benar-benar melelahkan/Dedikasi untuk #SHBF9 - Phobia


**~0~** **Ini Bukan Mampuku** **~0~**

 **Disclaimer :** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Main Cast :** **Uchiha Sasuke** **(24) & ****Hyuuga Hinata** **(20)**

 **Dedicated to #** **SHBF9** **-** **Phobia**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC**

 **Perhatikan Genre** **... :))**

 **Muncul karena kebingungan Author yang belum terjawab bahkan setelah ff ini selesai dibuat**

 **^.^**

 _ **Selamat membaca**_ _ **...**_

* * *

 _._

" _Wahhhh!_ Kecantikan Hinata... terpampang nyata, menembus khatulistiwa, dan mengalahkan fatamorgana hari ini. _Iihh... Gemes!_ Pengen _nyubit_ pipi Hinata lagi _deh_ Daku.."

" _He-he-he-"_

Hari ini hari penting, dan Hinata cuma bisa berdiam diri dengan senyum dipaksakannya yang gak ada cantik-cantiknya sama sekali. Perias di depan mata masih berkoar soal riasan dan kecantikan. Demi menjunjung kehomatan, tentu saja Hinata wajib menanggapi setiap ocehan.

Gaun putih-nya masih terpasang pada manekin. Sapuan lipstik masih terasa di bibirnya yang setengah kering. Tinggal satu langkah lagi dan semua riasan di wajahnya selesai sempurna.

Rambutnya masih disanggul acak. Katanya, kalau di hari penting, tata cara riasan yang baik dan benar harus diterapkan. Kalau tidak, hubungannya tak bisa lanjut hingga tutup usia.

Hinata tak terlalu peduli sebenarnya. Bukan ia yang tak mau dirias jadi cantik, bukan juga dia menginginkan hubungannya berakhir dengan perceraian, hanya saja mendengar banyak ceramah soal _make-up_ yang tak dimengertinya sama sekali membuat ia mual. Telinganya sudah cukup digunakan dua jam dengan duduk bersimpuh di depan Hiashi yang mencekokinya soal menjadi istri yang baik.

' _Sasuke... Masih lama kah?!'_

Dahi Hinata berkedut saat memikirkan temannya yang begitu lama. Berjanji akan kembali dalam waktu dua puluh menit, dan ini sudah satu jam ia meninggalkan Hinata bersama 'seseorang' yang merepotkan. Hinata tahu, Sasuke itu licik. Tapi ia tak menyangka kelicikan itu akan dilakukan Sasuke saat dirinya akan menikah sebentar lagi.

' _Sasuke no ya-'_

" _Tadaima."_

" _Aw!_ Sasuke- _kun~_ _okaerinasai~"_ Perias menjawab salam Sasuke dengan genit.

" _Hn."_ Sasuke menutup pintu, "Hinata _no yaro~_ Aku tahu kau baru saja mengumpat." Kemudian melangkah mendekati sofa yang berada di depan meja rias _–tepat di belakang Hinata_. Lewat kaca, ia melihat pantulan Hinata yang ber- _make-up._

"Karena Sasuke- _kun_ di sini, bisakah aku menitip ratu yang cantik ini padamu sebentar saja? Aku harus menyelesaikan sedikit urusan di kamar kecil." Perias berkelamin pria berpenampilan wanita itu berbalik hendak keluar, " _Ah!_ Dan Hinata, bisakah kau rapikan sedikit riasanmu sendiri? Hanya memoles yang samar saja _kok._ Aku akan segera kembali."

Hinata menghela napas lega meski tak kentara. Intinya, dia sedang bersuka ria karena sahabatnya sudah kembali dari keterlambatan. Ia abaikan soal Sasuke yang mengetahui umpatan batinnya tadi.

" _Pffft—"_

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Hinata mendelik pada bayangan Sasuke di cermin.

"Sungguh Hinata..." Sasuke berbicara diselingi tawa, "aku kenal kau puluhan tahun. Tapi, sampai sekarang pun kau tak pernah cocok dengan meja rias. Sebaiknya kau berkaca baik-baik. Kalau perlu aku akan ambilkan kacamata agar penglihatanmu lebik baik. _Hahaha-"_

 _ **Duagh**_

"Jangan tertawa!" Hinata melempar bantal yang sejak tadi berada di pangkuannya, tepat mengenai wajah Sasuke.

" _Ittai!"_ Sasuke usap wajahnya lantas mendelik, "sakit, bodoh!"

" _Hmph!"_ Hinata acuh. Lengannya bersidekap, "aku menyesal karena tidak melemparkan kotak rias. Dan lagi, jangan membual. Apanya yang puluhan? Jangan berbicara seolah aku ini sudah tua!"

Sasuke masih meringis. Lemparan Hinata kuat seperti biasa, "Ya ya... Setidaknya sepuluh tahun termasuk puluhan menurutku."

Hinata mendengus lagi. Ia raih sebuah pensil alis dan kembali merias diri.

" _Oh_ ya Hinata, Naruto tadi meneleponku. Katanya ia merindukanmu." Sasuke mengeluarkan kotak putih dari bungkusan yang ia bawa tadi.

"Bilang, _Salam sayang_ dariku dan _Mati saja sana!_ " Hinata tak hentikan sapuan pensilnya pada alis.

 _ **Ctik Ctik Ctik**_

 _ **Nnut**_

"Terkirim dengan sempurna!" Sasuke menyahut, "via _voice mail, lho!_ " Rupanya ia melaksanakan perintah Hinata dengan baik.

" _Hmph!"_

" _Oh!_ Aku tahu kau lapar. Ini, aku beli dua nasi kotak. Perlu ku suapi?" Sasuke menawarkan diri.

"Boleh." Hinata berbalik menghadap temannya, peralatan rias ia letakkan di tempatnya, "tapi tak ada aksi bercanda. Aku tak mau mengulang riasan." Hinata mengingatkan. Tak lupa acungan telunjuk kanan pada Sasuke.

" _Hai' Hai'_ , Kapten." Sasuke menyahut. Ia buka satu nasi kotak, kemudian mendekat pada Hinata. Ia duduk bersimpuh di lantai bertopang kedua lutut. Lantas menyuapi Hinata dengan hati-hati.

Suapan demi suapan diterima Hinata. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang menyuapi dirinya sendiri. Mereka saling bergantian melahap makanan.

"Sasuke, kau sudah siap _kan_?" Hinata berhenti mengunyah. Ia menggeleng saat Sasuke telah siap memberikan suapan.

Sasuke melahap suapan yang Hinata tolak, mengunyahnya sedikit, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah membawa pakaianku. Jas, kemeja, dasi, dan celana. Sepatu juga sudah ku pakai." Sasuke sedikit mengangkat kaki kanannya.

" _Hmm..._ " Hinata menundukkan kepala seraya mencubit dagunya dengan tangan kanan. "Sasuke, kau tak takut?"

"Takut?" Sasuke menelan makanannya yang ke sekian kali, "untuk apa? Aku hanya jadi pendamping _kan?"_

"Iya... bagaimana ya... Aku merasa... tak berani..?" Hinata alihkan pandang. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak demi mendapat ketenangan.

"Terbebani?"

" **Tak berani** dibilang." Hinata mengoreksi. "Bagaimana ya... Aku tahu setiap pengantin pasti merasa gugup, canggung... Tapi aku tak tahu kalau ternyata rasanya separah ini." Hinata menautkan jari-jarinya dengan gelisah. Berusaha semaksimal mungkin tidak membuat ekspresi wajah berlebihan agar tak merusak riasan. Ia masih sadar, bahwa dirinya belum sepenuhnya menyelesaikan 'pekerjaan' ini.

"Kau berlebihan." Sasuke menutup kotak nasi, "Iya... walaupun aku belum tahu rasanya menjadi pengantin _sih,_ "

Sasuke melangkah mendekati tempat sampah. Setelah membuang kotak nasinya, ia mendekat pada _dispenser_ dekat pintu kemudian mengeluarkan air dari sana. Ia siapkan dua gelas.

Hinata mengikuti setiap gerakan Sasuke dengan pandangan. Selain karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia juga masih belum puas dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Nah!" Sasuke berikan satu gelas pada Hinata, sedang dirinya meminum bagiannya sendiri. "Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa agar kau tak gugup. Faktanya kau memang punya penyakit itu. Tapi yang pasti, Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kalau kau mau, aku akan hubungi Naruto. Setidaknya kalian bisa saling mengurangi ketegangan masing-masing."

Kalau Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan kalimat panjang lebarnya, Hinata susah untuk menimpali. Sejujurnya dia ingin menyela saat Sasuke bilang dirinya punya penyakit, tapi Hinata memang tak bisa menyangkal soal itu. Bukan berarti Hinata benar-benar berpenyakit _sih._

"Bagaimana? Mau ku hubungi sekarang?" Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya.

Hinata meminum habis airnya dalam sekali tegukan. "Tidak perlu. Tak lucu rasanya kalau berbincang-bincang sekarang."

Sasuke tersenyum. Temannya ini mulai dewasa sepertinya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

"..."

"Sasuke..."

"..."

" _Hey..."_

" _..."_

" _Psst!"_

" _..."_

"Sasuke..."

"..."

" _Hey,_ Sasu!"

"Apaan _sih._ Sasuke... Sasuke..." Sasuke balik menghardik dengan bisikan.

Dua jam berlalu sejak ikrar pernikahan disebutkan. Sasuke menjadi pendamping Hinata selaku mempelai wanita. Karena permintaan Hinata, dia bahkan belum turun dari pelaminan, dan harus menjadi pihak ketiga diantara yang bermesra.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

Sasuke mulai _gedek._ Hinata benar-benar tidak peka situasi. Sejak tadi, Hinata menarik-narik jasnya dan mendekat pada dirinya. Sedangkan Naruto, orang yang lebih bodoh dan lebih _tidak peka_ itu malah menyapa para tamu undangan yang bergilir dengan tenang.

Pasangan terbodoh, yang sialnya Sasuke kenal.

"Sasuke..."

"Apaan _sih._ " Berkali-kali Sasuke tepis tangan Hinata yang mulai _–berani_ ingin merangkul tangannya.

"A-aku takut. I-ini bukan kemampuanku." Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Rasanya ingin berteriak sejak tadi, tapi terima kasih kepada Sasuke yang setia memberi pelototan saat dirinya bersiap melakukan teriakan.

"Hinata, _plis..."_ Sasuke mengangguk seraya memberi senyum pada tamu yang bergilir. Meski ia tahu, ia hanya mendapat tatapan sinis sebagai balasan.

"Sa-Sasuke... K-Kau jahat-"

" _Uwa!-"_ Sasuke nyaris berteriak. Ia ambil sapu tangan di saku celana, kemudian menempelkannya pada pipi Hinata dengan hati-hati. "Kumohon Hinata, jangan menangis. Jangan. Sungguh. Demi Tuhan. Jangan. Kau akan merusak wajahmu."

"Sa-suke..." Hinata tahan air matanya sekuat tenaga. Genggamannya pada jas Sasuke – _bukan, itu di kemeja_ Sasuke mengerat.

Sasuke risih. Tak ingin dianggap selingkuhan oleh publik, ia cepat-cepat lepas genggaman Hinata meski gagal.

"Hinata, dengar!" Sasuke menyerah. Ia coba berikan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya, "Aku tahu 'penyakit'-mu itu benar-benar merepotkan di saat seperti ini. Tapi... Pertama, ini adalah resepsi pernikahan. Kedua, kau adalah pengantinnya. Keluar dari kerumunan ini benar-benar pilihan gila. Jadi tolong, tahan teriakan dan tangisanmu. Tetap fokus pada undangan. Mereka selesai, kau juga selesai."

Hinata sesenggukan meski tak ada air mata yang keluar. Ia dengarkan setiap ucapan Sasuke tanpa menyela. Khawatir, bukannya ia yang berteriak, malah Sasuke yang berteriak karena tidak tahan dengannya.

"Satu lagi. Jangan. Dekat-dekat. Denganku. Suamimu. Adalah. Orang. Bodoh. Yang. Ada. Di sana. Pastikan. Dirimu. Menjauh. Dariku." Sasuke memenggal semua kata-katanya. Berusaha membuat Hinata mengerti.

Hinata mengangguk. Tak ingin cari perkara yang 'lebih' dari ini. Kakinya ia bawa mendekat pada suami sahnya beberapa jam lalu. Tangan kirinya masih menggenggam kemeja Sasuke, sedang tangan kanannya berusaha meraih tangan Naruto. Setelah berhasil meraih Naruto, barulah ia lepas genggamannya dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela lega. Akhirnya, ia benar-benar terbebas dari siksaan batin. Sungguh! Menjadi jenius itu memang menyenangkan. Tapi, menjadi jenius diantara dua orang bodoh, benar-benar melelahkan.

' _Tch, apa-apaan sih Agoraphobia itu. Aku ingat Hinata pernah bercerita kalau ia trauma ditinggal oleh orang tuanya di tengah-tengah festival Hanabi 15 tahun lalu, tapi tak ku sangka efeknya akan sebesar ini. Bahkan di hari pernikahannya pun dia merasa terganggu.'_

' _Tapi, bukannya ia sudah jalani terapi psikologi?'_

' _Eh, benar juga. Hinata bilang dia phobia, tapi... Sebenarnya perbedaan phobia dan trauma itu apa sih? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti.'_

' _Tapi ya sudahlah. Yang terpenting, aku benar-benar harus keluar dari keadaan ini. Melihat Hinata bersama Naruto bertingkah seperti suami-istri benar-benar menggangguku.'_

Sasuke sibuk membatin 'banyak tapi' sekaligus menanggapi tamu undangan dengan senyuman dan jabat tangan.

...Juga tolong siapapun, ingatkan Sasuke _–yang jomblo ini_ bahwa Naruto dan Hinata benar-benar suami-istri, bukan lagi bertingkah.

.

.

.

"Hi-Hinata, sakit. Tolong genggamnya jangan terlalu keras."

Naruto melirih kesakitan, sedang Hinata masih sibuk mengeratkan pelukannya pada tangan Naruto, mencoba meraih ketenangan.

.

.

 _ **O-Wa-Ri**_

* * *

.

 _Fict kedua saya untuk #SHBF9_

 _Kali ini tidak bergabung dengan challenge apapun ^.^_

 _Arigatou Gozaimasu~_

 _Salam~ ^o^)/_


End file.
